1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to exercise rugs, and more particularly to exercise rugs used in the practice of hatha yoga, pilates, and other forms of exercise that traditionally take place on exercise mats. More particularly, the invention provides an exercise rug that will help prevent slipping once the user begins to perspire.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The practice of mat-based exercise, such as hatha yoga and pilates, has become extremely popular in recent years. Types of hatha yoga mat-based exercise include, but are not limited to, bikram yoga, ashtanga yoga, power yoga, vinyasa flow yoga and hot yoga.
Traditionally, such mat-based exercise takes place barefoot on a foam exercise mat. However, a common complaint is that when the user begins to sweat, the exercise mat becomes slippery.
An existing solution to this problem is the use of an exercise rug, often called a mysore rug, yoga rug or an ashtanga rug, which is either placed on top of the exercise mat, or used in lieu of an exercise mat. The exercise rug absorbs sweat, therefore decreasing the slipperiness of the exercise surface. The most common exercise rug is usually woven in a loom using a balanced weave (i.e., when both the warp and weft threads are equal in number per centimeter). Although exercise rugs absorb some sweat and condensation, there still exists the problem of slippage on the wet surface, which slippage makes a workout less effective and increases the risk of injury.